


[Vid] Narcolepsy

by giandujakiss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: Song: Narcolepsy by Third Eye BlindFandom: Starsky and HutchSlash or Gen:  In my head, everything's slashtastic, but YMMV.Summary:  Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?Length: 3:47Format: .wmvStreaming and download links atDreamwidthandLJ





	[Vid] Narcolepsy




End file.
